


Not Genderless

by 27twinsister



Category: Original Work
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gender Identity, Metaphors, Writing is still cheaper than therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: Because writing is still cheaper than therapy.I wouldn’t call this a coming out fic (no gendered terms are used besides “female” and “neutral”) but it is...a realization. A good realization.





	Not Genderless

My gender is like the composition of the sun. The sun is made up of approximately 70% hydrogen, 28% helium, and about 2% “other stuff”.  
My gender is mostly female, with part of it being neutral, and if there is any masculinity, it is very small and insignificant to my gender identity.  
The neutral part...  
It’s like colouring a picture of a snowman.  
It’s a snowman, with a hat and scarf. Buttons, sticks for arms, normal snowman stuff.  
I do NOT colour the body of the snowman. The part that is snow. Because snow is white, so I avoid colouring that part on purpose. The paper is white. The snow is white.  
But I still colour the rest of the snowman and complete the picture.  
That neutral part of my gender isn’t genderless. It’s clearly gendered.  
It’s neutral. It’s supposed to be that way.  
It’s the snow of my snowman.


End file.
